Letters to the Doctor
by Pilko95
Summary: Dear Mr Doctor ... Melody writes letters to the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Dear Mr Doctor … Melody writes letters to the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it is owned by the BBC.**

Letters to the Doctor

Dear Mr Doctor,

I heard someone mention Christmas today. They said that they were going to spend it with their family. Do you think I'll be allowed to spend Christmas with my family? I haven't seen my family since they took me away from them when I was a baby. What is Christmas?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism but no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I saw my Mummy today, when I was inside the spacesuit. She shot at me. Doesn't she love me anymore?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I got a picture of my Mummy in my room. She looks nice. Is she? She looks pretty too. I haven't got a picture of my Daddy. What does he look like? Is he nice?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me my Mummy and Daddy are stupid because they let you trick them into thinking you are good when really you are bad. They told me you are bad. Are you bad? I don't think you're bad.

Love From

Melody

**Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Will I ever meet my Mummy again? Will I ever meet my Daddy? I've never met my Daddy, I was flesh when I met him, and it wasn't really me. It's been years since I was taken now. Do they still remember me? I don't remember them. If they do still remember me, do they still love me? Have they replaced me?

Love From

Melody

**Please Review. Constructive Criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't like it here. I'm all on my own. I want to go home and live with my Mummy and Daddy. Will you come and save me please Mr Doctor? Will you take me home to my Mummy and Daddy? Please.

Love From

Melody

**Please Review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't have any friends. They keep me away from the other children. They say it's because I'm special. I don't think I'm special. If being special means I can't have any friends then I don't want to be special either. Will you be my friend? I know they say you're bad but I don't think you are. I'll try to be good. Please Mr Doctor. I really want a friend.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They say that I have to kill you. They say you're a bad man and that means you have to be killed. They say I'm the only one who can kill you. They say that every bad thing that has happened and every bad thing that is happening and every bad thing that will happen is your fault because you didn't stop it. They say that means I have to kill you. Is that true? I don't understand.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	9. Children In Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I heard someone mention Children in Need today. They said it's on Friday. What is Children in Need? Would I count as a child in need because I was kidnapped and they won't let me see my Mummy and Daddy?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. Remember to donate money to Children in Need! For those who don't know Children in Need is a huge British fundraising event that is run every year and broadcast live on BBC1 for an entire evening, that raises money for you guessed it, children in need. I know it wasn't founded until 1980 and this is set about twenty years earlier but I wanted to write something for it. Think of this as a special chapter. You get specials in Doctor Who; well this is a special chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm scared. I feel like someone's watching me and it feels like there's stuff I can't quite remember. Is there someone watching me or am I imagining things? I know there are creatures called the Silence who you can't remember as soon as you look away. Are they here?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. Two chapters in one day aren't you lucky.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They say I shouldn't have faith. They say faith is for the weak and the stupid. They say facts and logic is what you should believe, not a person or anything else. Doesn't that mean they have a faith in facts though? And don't they have faith in me that I will kill you? I don't really understand it. Do you have faith in anything? What about my Mummy and Daddy, do they have faith in something?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I haven't told anyone else this but I have something in my head. It feels warm and comforting and it makes a nice sound that's musical. What is it? I'm sure no one else has it. It's like it's telling me what I should do. What it tells me I should do is normally different to what they tell me to do though. I need someone to explain it to me but I don't have anyone to go to. Do you know Mr Doctor? Do my Mummy and Daddy know?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. A/N – In case you couldn't work it out it was the TARDIS.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm confused. Really confused. They say you're a bad man but you've saved hundreds of lives but hundreds of others have died while you've saved lives. It doesn't make any sense to me. I want to talk to my Mummy and Daddy about it but I can't. Would they be able to explain it to me?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They say I should be scared of you. But I'm not. There's something about you. It comforts me. When I'm scared and alone I think of you and my Mummy and Daddy flying through time and space in a little blue box and it comforts me. Why is this?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I overheard two of the over children earlier. They said that I'm weird. Why would they say that? It hurt my feelings and made me cry. I got even more upset then because I don't have my Mummy and Daddy to comfort me. I know they don't either but at least they have each other when they get upset. I have no one. Why do they think I'm weird? I don't think I'm weird, but what if I am?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

**A/N: Platypus With A Fez asked me what incarnation Melody is in. To clear up any confusion she is in her first incarnation while in the orphanage. The second chapter is set when Melody escapes the spacesuit in Day of the Moon.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't like it here. I haven't got any friends, I'm scared and nobody answers any of my questions; unless they're about why I should kill you and what bad things you've done. I want to live with my Mummy and Daddy or at least just see them. Please, Mr Doctor, please take me away from here to my Mummy and Daddy. Or at least bring them here to visit me. I really want to see them.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They say you're stupid. I don't think you're stupid. You've done lots of clever things. They say my Mummy phoned the TARDIS and they hacked the call. They say she said 'How can you be so clever and yet so completely stupid at the same time?' How is it possible for someone to be clever and stupid? I thought you had to be clever or stupid. I'm confused. Please explain it to me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. I took the part in '' from the Let's Kill Hitler prequel.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Please take me away from here. I just can't take it anymore. I just want to live with my Mummy and Daddy and not have to worry about anything. I don't want to be special; I just want to be normal. Is that too much to ask?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Don't my Mummy and Daddy love me anymore? Don't they want me anymore? Is that why you won't take me to them?

Love From,

Melody

**Please Review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They say you are not a phantom. They say you are not a wizard. They say you are not a trickster. They say you are an ordinary man. How can you be an ordinary man? An ordinary man can't have done all the things they've told me that you've done.

Love From

Melody

**Please Review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They called me a stupid girl today. It was because I didn't think they're right. I stood up for you and they called me names. Were they telling the truth? Am I stupid? Would my Mummy and Daddy call me stupid if I didn't agree with them? Would you?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm going to run away. I don't like it here so why should I stay? I haven't got any friends, they won't answer my questions and I never get to see my Mummy and Daddy. I don't even know what my Daddy looks like.

Love From

Melody

**A/N: Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. I do not own the part in '', it's a quote from Night Terrors. I do not own the idea for this chapter; it was thought of by Curly Wurly Me.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I saw you today. I saw my Mummy and Daddy as well. They took me to a block of flats in 2011 using a vortex manipulator. You went over to Mummy and Daddy and sat in between them. You were talking with them. Just before you left, you said 'Well it's good to be back together again. In the flesh.' Does that mean you were trying to upset Mummy by reminding her that was how I was kidnapped? Maybe they were right. Maybe you are bad.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me that you destroyed your own planet, your own people. Why would you do that? Surely only a bad person would do that. Do my Mummy and Daddy know? Please don't hurt them Mr Doctor.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't feel well. I feel sick. I was sick earlier. It was horrible. I don't like being ill. They told me everyone gets sick, so I shouldn't feel so sorry for myself. At least I don't have to listen to stories of you wiping out species like the Sisters of the Water from Saturnyne. I don't know how anyone could do that. Not even a bad person.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I was looking at one of my picture books today. It has lots of pictures of animals in it. I haven't ever seen any animals apart from spiders that sometimes come into my room. Will you take me to see some animals? If you'll ever come to get me out of here that is.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but o flames please. If you have any ideas for a chapter I could do I this fic please let me know and I will do my best to put it in. I will also say who came up with the idea.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Nobody likes me. I haven't got my Mummy and Daddy. You don't care about me enough to come and save me. I haven't got any friends and everyone I meet is horrible to me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. Remember if you have any ideas for me let know.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I found out about The Master today. They said he was a bad man too. They said he used to be your best friend. They said your friend Romanadvoratrelundar, Romana for short, did some bad things to. Was everyone on Gallifrey bad?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm sad. Everything I believed in is falling apart. I used to believe that my Mummy and Daddy love me but if they did they'd have come and saved me by now. I used to believe that everything they say is wrong but I've seen evidence that everything they've told me is true. I used to believe that you are a good man but now I know that I was wrong. You've done lots of bad things. Why is nothing what it seems?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I want to be normal. I want to have a Mummy and Daddy who love me. I want to have friends to play with. I want to go to school and make up excuses for why I haven't done my homework. I can't though because I'm not normal. I'm a freak. That's why they chose me to kill you, something I know I must do. You deserve to die after everything you've done.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned ne the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I want to be able to go to a birthday party like other children my age do. I want to have friends to invite me to their parties and for me to be able to invite them to parties. They sound fun. Have you ever had one, or were you too bad to have one?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Is there life after death? I like the idea of life after death. The idea of hell frightens me though. Would I go to hell if I killed you? Or wouldn't it matter because you're a bad man?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I learnt how to use a gun today. They said now I'm a big girl and I know you're a bad man I can learn. It was fun. I can't wait till my next lesson with it. They said you don't like guns. Why is that?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: If you like this fic then why mot read the companion piece Letters to Melody Pond? Miss Cullen-Whitlock-Hale came up with the idea and is the one who is writing it. The first ten chapters are up and I have read them. It is looking good so far. I have no input in that story other than the fact that it is based on what I have written. I take no credit for Letters to Melody Pond. It is all Miss Cullen-Whitlock-Hale's story.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't get it. How do you travel in time? Did you do something bad so you could get some time travel equipment? Do my Mummy and Daddy know about it?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't want to kill you. I have to though. I don't think you will want me to kill you either. So how about this, you stop being a bad man and I won't kill you. Does that sound better?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. Have I still got readers? No one's reviewed the past six chapters.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

What are my Mummy and Daddy like? Do you think they'd have been good parents if I could live with them? What were your Mummy and Daddy like? Were they good parents? I don't suppose they could have been if you became a bad man. You can't have loved them much or you wouldn't have blown them up with the rest of Galifrey.

Love From

Melody

**Pretty please review with cherries on top! Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Is anyone still reading this story? No one's reviewed for the past seven chapters. I don't care if you haven't got a fan fiction account or you're too lazy to give a signed review just please review. They make me happy and give me self-confidence. If you don't review I think my story must have been getting really bad and you've given up on it. So please, please review. Okay rant over now you can press that review button. It won't bite. Honest.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They gave me some chocolate today. They gave it to me because they said I'm a good girl. It was very nice. Do you like chocolate? Or don't you get any because you're a bad man?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. I don't mind if you don't review every chapter, I just thought seven chapters without any reviews from anyone were a bit much.**

**A/N: Thank you to HPMewmorpher, 10-11thDoctorLove, MouseyJayne, Platypus With A Fez and Terra Young. Your reviews were and are much appreciated.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm scared. I know I'm meant to kill you. And I will, don't think I'm weak. It's just I've never killed someone before. It's got to be different than firing at targets or learning how to use poison or handle a dagger. No matter what you've done I'll still be taking a life. How do you do it?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

What happens when I kill you? My whole life has been to kill you. What do I do then? Do I go back to my Mummy and Daddy? Even if they still love at the minute, will they love me when I've killed there friend?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not on Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. I do not own the idea for this chapter it was thought of by 10-11thDoctorLove.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I killed someone today. They brought him in off of the streets so no one would notice he's missing. It was hard. Harder than I thought it would be. They got angry with me for taking so long but I was scared. I could see how scared he was to. That only made it harder. They say they're going to keep bringing people I until I can kill them easily. I thought I was just meant to kill you because you're a bad man. I don't want to be a killer. Please help me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Remember if you have any ideas for this fic then please let me know.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I enjoy using my gun. I enjoy using my dagger to but not as much. The only time they ever praise me is when I use my gun. It's the only thing I'm good at. They say you don't like guns. Why not? It's fun.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Thank you for your constructive criticism Tearing holes in your plot. It is much appreciated. I will try to find new things to write about. The letters end with Love From Melody because she's a little girl. She may be in training to become a psychopath but she is still a little girl and most little girls do end letters or cards with Love From. I think at her age they would just be words to her, she wouldn't really understand what they mean, though I think she would understand parental love. I do use spelling and grammar check before posting but even with that and the fact that the chapters are so short doesn't mean I can catch everything. I do not live on fanfiction and I am very busy. I do try to catch mistakes like that though.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. I do not own this idea. It was thought of by AccioDoctorWho.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I saw a really strange looking woman today. She had curly hair, wore a suit and an eye-patch. The way she looked at me made me feel scared. Like I have to live up to some expectation she has. I didn't like her. I think she should go and see you. Maybe she'd scare you as well and you wouldn't be a bad man anymore. That would mean I don't need to kill you either. Please will you stop being a bad man?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. I do not own the idea for this chapter. It was thought of by AccioDoctorWho.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Who is the eye-patch lady? I don't know what is with her. She keeps on staing at me. I don't like it, she scares me. She says you're a bad man as well. When I told her I agreed with her she patted me on the head and said well done. That annoyed me. I'm not two!

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Why is it only you they want me to kill? They can't be doing all this so I will kill just you. You aren't the only bad person in the universe. So why do they want me to kill you. It's making me feel very confused.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	45. Christmas Special Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me what Christmas is today. They told me about Jesus being born in Bethlehem and Santa bringing presents to all the good children in the world. Do you think I'll get any presents this year. Santa's never brought me any presents before; now I'm being a good girl by knowing you're a bad man, do you think he'll bring me any tonight.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	46. Christmas Special Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Santa didn't bring me any presents. When I asked why they told me he isn't even real. They left that part out when they told me about Christmas yesterday. Then they laughed at me for being stupid enough to believe that he exists. It really upset me. One of them brought me a lolly for a present which was kind. It was my very first present ever. I thought about that story about Jesus that they told me to cheer me up. A baby being born is much nicer to think about than Santa not being real. It cheered me up slightly. As Christmas is a time of peace I'm going to forget that you're a bad man for today. Merry Christmas Mr Doctor.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!**


	47. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC**.

Dear Mr Doctor,

Why does everyone have so much sympathy for me? Whenever I look at someone they look at me as though they're sorry. Why would they be sorry? I've been given a fantastic destiny. I will be the one to kill the worst thing in all creation. You.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	48. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I hate it when people feel sorry for me. It makes me really annoyed. I have a great destiny, why should they feel sorry for me? They'd better watch out and not make me feel too annoyed or there might be an accident in my next training session and they'll end up the same way as you'll be going!

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm going to visit family today and won't get back until tomorrow evening. While I'm away I won't have access to a computer or the internet. I will post the chapter ASAP when I get back. So it will still be posted tomorrow but in the evening instead of the morning. U.K. time.**


	49. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Another year has been and gone. I am six now, and I'm still here. Do you know what that means? It means that there is no way that they could possibly love me. If they did, then it wouldn't take them six years to find me. It means that after you, they're next on the list. It means that after I've killed you, I'm going to kill them too.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	50. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Knowing that my Mummy and Daddy don't love me makes me feel scared and alone. If they aren't out there looking for me, who is? That makes me feel angry. They'll pay for leaving me. For not loving me. For not saving me. That reminds me that I'm on my own. I don't have a Mummy and Daddy who love me and the whole cycle begins again.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	51. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Do I have any brothers or sisters? I expect I have at least one because my Mummy and Daddy have given up on me, they'll have replaced me. No one replaces me. I will kill any and all brothers and sisters I have. Maybe then Mummy and Daddy will learn that they shouldn't have given up on me. But it will be too late.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	52. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I feel really jealous. My brothers and sisters are loved by our parents but I'm not. That's why I'm going to kill them when I go to kill our parents. It's not fair that they are loved and I am not.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	53. New Year Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They were celebrating the New Year last night. Everyone in the orphanage was. I don't understand why though. All of that out with the old and in with the new rubbish is stupid. Nothing's changed. I'm still here like I was last year, I'm still being trained to kill you like I was last year and I'm unloved like I was last year. There's nothing to celebrate.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Happy New Year!**


	54. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I hate the fact that my Mummy and Daddy love my brothers and sisters but they have forgotten about me. It's not fair. Where's the justice in that? Who's the one with a great destiny? Me. Who have Mummy and Daddy forgotten? Me. Who is unloved? Me. It's just not fair.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	55. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I killed someone today. Someone who has done nothing wrong. They told me they were going to find somebody but I thought they would find something guilty of a crime. I refused to do it at first but they yelled at me until I shot him. He looked so frightened. Frightened of me! I hated it. He looked right at me the whole time. I saw life leave his eyes. The worst part. They won't stop until I can kill without hesitating or mercy.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	56. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

The way that man I had to kill looked at me, it scared me. He was frightened. Frightened of _me_. A little girl. I had such power over him. His life in my hands. I liked the power. What I didn't like is that they made me kill him. He had done nothing wrong except to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	57. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I found out about the Daleks today. Mindless killing machines that you tried to destroy. That confused me for a while. If you're so bad, why would you kill them? They told me why. So you could trick everyone. You killed the Daleks so that people would think you're good. Well I'm not falling for it.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	58. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

The Daleks are mindless killing machines that will kill anyone and everyone who cross their path. If they could leave their planet then I could understand what you did but they told me the Daleks cannot leave their home planet. This means you are only in danger from them if you go to Skaro. So what was the point of killing them? It made me so angry that you'd kill for no reason.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Sorry it's late; I thought I'd already added this chapter. I didn't realise I hadn't until now. I'm adding it as soon as I've finished this author's note.**


	59. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

You used to be my hero. They told me about everything you have ever done. I used to think you were a good man. The best. Then I realised how wrong I was. You're a bad man. You haven't done anything good in your entire life. That's when you stopped being my hero. That's when you stopped being who I looked up too.

Love From

Melody


	60. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

When I realised that you're bad, I cried. I couldn't stop crying. My hero, the person I'd looked up to is bad. Not good. It hurt so badly. I couldn't stop crying for a long time. It was your entire fault. My hero was nothing more than a murderer. You choose to kill innocent people. I hate you. I hate everything about you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	61. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It doesn't matter that I don't have a Daddy. That he doesn't care about me. Doctor Renfrew is like a father to me. He doesn't understand what is going on but he loves me. He's the only person I can go to about my problems. I'm glad I have him. I like having someone care about me. It makes me feel special. Even if he is a little strange sometimes. He can make me laugh and cheer me up when I'm sad. I'm glad he's there for me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	62. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I like Doctor Renfrew. He's a proper Doctor unlike you. He's someone I can depend on. He makes me feel safe. I know nothing bad can happen to me while he's there because he won't let it. He's like a father to me. I love him as a father as well.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	63. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I killed again today. It was easier this time, I suppose because I'd done it before. He was just another homeless person, living on the streets of New York. As I'd killed before I learnt where I went wrong. I shouldn't think of him as a person, it makes it easier. Also, to remember not to look into his eyes, that means I don't need to see his fear. I'll be ready to kill you soon.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	64. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Just because killing was easier doesn't mean it was easy. Not yet. But to hold the power between life and death made me feel strong. I was the one to take life from him. I didn't think of him as a person so when I killed him, I had no regrets. I'm looking forward to seeing you, to killing you. Then my Mummy and Daddy. I know you're people but by the time I'm ready that won't bother me. So you'd better start running.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	65. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

What do I do when I've killed you, my Mummy, my Daddy and my brothers and sisters? I don't know anything other than killing. It's all they've taught me. Do I carry on killing other bad people or do I stop killing and try to create a new life for myself? It probably won't be long until I'm ready to kill you so what do I do after? Nobodies told me. I don't think anybody has even thought of it.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	66. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't like this feeling. The feeling of not knowing what will happen soon. It makes me feel scared, thinking of the unknown. When I've finished killing, what happens if they leave me on my own? What will I do then? How will I survive? I try not to think like that. They wouldn't really do that. It's just my imagination. I just have to stop thinking about it.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	67. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Are you going to try and kill me? You kill anyone who's a threat to you and I'm a threat to you now. So does that me you're going to try and kill me. You'll fail in the attempt if you try. You'll never manage to kill me. I'm just too good at what I do. It will just end up in you being killed instead.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	68. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm scared. I pretend I'm not but I am. You've killed so many innocent people and destroyed so many lives that it would be easy for you to kill me. You are so much older and so you have so much more experience. The idea that I am so weak scares me. Why wouldn't you want to kill me? You've killed innocent people and I have to try and kill you. That's sure to put me on your list. I'm not sure that I'll ever be ready to face you. Just the idea of it gives me nightmares.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I can't believe I've only just realised but there's an age gap of 900 years between the Doctor and River. How many people marry someone 900 years older than them? Ah well, they make a great couple, so who cares? Rory probably.**


	69. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. I was told in a review that the format for this story is similar to Buble's "Home". No copying was intended.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It's my birthday today. I'm seven now. I'm getting really big now. I still didn't get to have a birthday party though. Not that I have anyone to invite. I don't have any friends. I told Doctor Renfrew it's my birthday and so he bought me some chocolate, it was very tasty.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. I read all reviews and I respond to all signed reviews.**


	70. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It belongs to the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Despite the fact that it was my birthday yesterday, I still feel as sad as I did before. I didn't have any presents (other than my chocolate from Doctor Renfrew), I didn't have a cake, and I didn't even have a party. Not that I have any friends to invite. My birthdays are never anything special. It's just the same as any other day. Everybody else gets to celebrate their birthdays. Everyone but me. I hate it. I hate them. I hate you. It's your entire fault.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	71. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me today how you kidnapped Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. They were worried about one of their students and saw your TARDIS. Just because of that you took them away from their homes. They hadn't done anything wrong. Now because of what happened while they were with you they no longer age. It's your fault.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, Ian and Barbara were companions to the first doctor. The student they were worried about was the Doctor's granddaughter Susan. They followed her home and discovered the TARDIS. The Doctor was worried they'd tell everyone about it and so left Earth while Ian and Barbara were still inside. (1963). In a later episode a couple of years later Ian and Barbara helped to defeat the Daleks and then realised they could use the Daleks time travel technology to get back to 20****th**** Century Earth. The Doctor warned them against using it but they ignored him. (1965).In series 4 of the Sarah Jane adventures Sarah Jane mentions that there is a couple called Ian and Barbara who haven't aged since the sixties. (2010)**


	72. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I feel really sorry for Ian and Barbara. Your so called_ friends_. You took them away from everything they know and you didn't give them a choice about it either. It reminds me of them. They took me away from everything I know and brought me here and you took Ian and Barbara away from everything they know and took them with you. You are just like them, the people who brought me here.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	73. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Mrfipp.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I learnt about regeneration today. About how you've regenerated ten times and you are in your eleventh body. That means it's going to be harder to kill you. I will manage though. I just have to kill you while you're in your regeneration cycle or in a method where regeneration won't work. I will kill you. Regeneration won't save you this time.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	74. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me that all Time Lords regenerate. I've got human plus time lord DNA. Does that mean that I can regenerate? Is it difficult? Does it hurt? I'm scared. If I can regenerate, what happens if I do it wrong? You're the only person I've heard of that can regenerate but I can't go to you because I'm meant to kill you. I feel scared and alone. There's no one I can go to about this.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	75. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me about Rose today. How you apparently loved her. How you lost her in the Battle of Canary Wharf. How she was trapped in a parallel universe. How she built a dimension cannon to get back to you. How when she succeeded, you took her back to the parallel universe and how you left her there. She worked hard, put all her effort into finding a way back, only to find you didn't want her anymore. It makes me doubt you ever really had any feelings for her. What sick, twisted man are you. If you can even be called a man.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	76. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I feel sorry for Rose. Putting all of that work in just to find that you don't love her after all. It must have been so hard for her. It's just more evidence that you're a bad man. I'd hate it if it was me it happened to. It won't be though; I'm not weak enough to fall for a trap like that. Whoever falls for you, I pity them. They're just going to get their heartbroken.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Sorry for not adding this yesterday, I thought I had.**


	77. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I heard about Donna Noble today. How you wiped her memory. How she used to be your best friend. Supposedly. How she doesn't even remember you anymore. They told me that she had just become part time lord, part human because of a human-time lord meta-crisis. They told me that's why you took away her memories. You didn't want another time lord to be around. You like being the last of the time lords.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	78. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

How could you hurt someone like that? You lied to Donna and said she's your best friend. Then she became part time lord and you took away her memories. I feel so sorry for her. Donna's going to spend the rest of her life wondering where all those memories have gone. Is that hat you're going to try to do to me? Try to get rid of my memories or even kill me so you can still be the last of the time lords.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. My document manager has been playing up so I haven't been able to publish anything.**


	79. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm worried about Doctor Renfrew. What if one day, they decide that he is useless and they don't need him? What if they decide he'd be better off as part of my training? What if they say that I have to kill him? I don't want to kill him. Doctor Renfrew is like a father to me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	80. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't know what I'd do without Doctor Renfrew. He's the closest I've ever known to a father. I think of him as my father. I'm so scared that they will tell me to kill him. How could I possibly kill him? How could I possibly kill someone who is a father to me?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	81. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm scared for Doctor Renfrew. I think he's starting to go insane. It must be because he is around the Silence so much. I don't know what I'd do without him. I'd feel lost. Doctor Renfrew is the kindest person I have ever met and no he is going mad.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	82. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It's your fault that Doctor Renfrew is going mad. If you were a good man instead of a bad man then I would not be here to learn how to kill you and so Doctor Renfrew would not be here to look after me. It's your entire fault that he is going insane. It's something that I will never be able to forgive. Doctor Renfrew is the only person I actually care about. It is your entire fault. I hate you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	83. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm scared for Doctor Renfrew. He seems to be getting much worse recently. When the Silence are giving him orders he writes things on the wall like; 'Leave Now' and 'Get Out'. As soon as he looks away from the Silence though he doesn't remember writing it. He thinks that it's the other children and he wipes it off of the walls. It slowly driving him insane and I don't want him to go insane. Doctor Renfrew is the closest to a father I have.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	84. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It's your fault Doctor Renfrew's going mad. If it wasn't for you being a bad man then the Silence wouldn't need him. I know you've done a lot of bad things and that you are a bad man. I understand that we're enemies but please, I need your help. Doctor Renfrew can't go mad, it would be too painful. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. He's the only person who has ever shown me kindness. I know we're on opposite sides in this war but Doctor Renfrew is innocent. He doesn't understand what is going on. I've tried everything I can think of to get him to leave but it isn't working. You're my last hope. Please save him.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	85. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I found out about Adric today. You're so called 'friend' Adric. He snuck aboard the TARDIS as a stowaway. When you found out weren't going to let him go home, where you? It was Ian and Barbara all over again. You don't learn from your past mistakes. I know he wanted to go home. He plotted a course home but of course, you couldn't let that happen. He sometimes complained that you treated him like a child. Of course you would, after all who deserves to be in your presence? He sacrificed his life to save Earth from the Cybermen. I can't see you doing anything like that. You make your 'friends' sacrifice their lives instead.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	86. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't know how you could treat anyone the way you treated Adric. You must have hurt him so badly. I'd hate it if it were me. I'm glad that I'll never travel with you. It means you can't hurt me like that. I don't know how you can live with yourself. Adric was so young. He had his whole life ahead of him but you took that away from him. Just like you did with so many others. Including my Mum and Dad.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	87. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me about Jamie and Zoe today. They told me about them like a fairy tale. About how once upon a time Jamie and Zoe travelled with you. You were on the run from the time lords and when the time lords caught up with you they wanted to wipe Jamie and Zoe's memories and leave them where you found them. But this story isn't a proper fairy tale. There isn't a happy ending. You didn't do anything to stop the time lords. You didn't do anything to help Jamie and Zoe and you didn't go and find them again once you could.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	88. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. The Jamie and Zoe idea was thought of by Kasserlena. I forgot to mention that yesterday. Sorry.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I don't understand how you could possibly be like that. Take people away from their homes and lives and pretend to be their friend. You say you're their friend but when it matters you let them down. Like with Jamie and Zoe. They must have been so scared. What did you do? Nothing. The time lords erased their memories and you did nothing.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	89. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I found out about Tegan today. Tegan Jovanka who met you shortly before you regenerated into your fifth body travelled with you in your fifth regeneration. Tegan, who was constantly asking you to take her home. She accidently found her way into the TARDIS thinking it was a real police box and then found that it was bigger on the inside. You told her you were trying to take her home but you kept getting the flight wrong. It's not very believable. I expect you just didn't want her to go. Three years of not getting the fight right. I'm not an idiot. You'd have to be really stupid to fall for that.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	90. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

You hurt so many people in your travels. Don't you ever think how they must feel? One mistake changed Tegan Jovanka's life forever. She must have been terrified when she found her way into the TARDIS thinking it was a police box, only to find it wasn't. How would you have liked it if it were you? Three years it took you to get her home. That's three years of her life wasted. She didn't even want to be there. She just wanted to go home. That's all she asked of you. But you wouldn't take her. How would you like it if it were you?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	91. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I've been thinking about the TARDIS. When you left Gallifrey you chose an old, run-down, museum piece of a TARDIS. That doesn't make any sense. If you're going to steal something why not the best? You chose an old TARDIS so it isn't very reliable, you hardly ever go where you want to. You always end up somewhere where there's trouble and danger. If I didn't know any better I'd think that ship has a mind of its own.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	92. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Why would you want such an old, unreliable ship? It confuses me. I don't think I'll ever understand you. The TARDIS was old when you found her but yet you still stole that TARDIS rather than one of the newer ones. Why? She's very unreliable and never takes you where you want to go but you still love her? Why? The TARDIS is probably the only thing you've ever truly liked. I'm really confused. You don't make any sense.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	93. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me about Jack today. How you abandoned him. How if it wasn't for his Vortex Manipulator he'd still be stuck on the Game Station. How could you do that? He was meant to be your friend. But you left him. What sort of friend does that? I'm glad you're not my friend. I want friends but I want real friends. Like my Mummy and Daddy are. Not like you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier but my account wouldn't let me log in.**


	94. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

You confuse me. You have plenty of opportunities to make friends but you don't. You leave them. If I were in your place I wouldn't hesitate to make friends. I don't have any friends but I wish I did. Other than you, who wouldn't want friends? Friends are meant to be there for you. Friends are meant to stick together through anything. Friends are meant to be a listening ear, a shoulder to cry on, a voice to comfort you. You don't do any of that so you're not a proper friend. If I had friends I would be there for them.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, my fanfiction account didn't let me get on to the log in page.**


	95. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm glad when people choose to leave you. They must have realised what a bad person you are, so they want to leave. They don't want to know you anymore. Ian, Barbara, Jack, Martha, Tegan, Sarah Jane and Nyssa to name just a few of many. At least some of your 'friends' have sense.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**Thanks for your review K! I'm glad you like this story.**


	96. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I feel so happy for your companions when they choose to leave the TARDIS and you. They've found out what a horrible, evil, fraud you are. They've realised it would be better for them to go home. But when was the last time they could make that decision. Ian, Barbara and Tegan had to wait years before they could go home. Adric and Peri never made it home. Adric died and Peri was the victim of a mind transfer. You claim to be their friend but where were you when they needed you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	97. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by AccioDoctorWho.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me that because I've not complained to them about not getting any presents for my birthday, they're going to give me a special treat. They're going to let me see my parents! I'm so excited. Apart from the photo of Mummy that I have the only reason I know what they look like is because of that glimpse I had ages ago when you were on that housing estate. I'm feeling nervous as well. What if we go to after I've been born in their timeline and they've forgotten about me? What if they don't love me anymore? I think I'm too scared to find out, but I really want to see them.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	98. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I got to see my parents, I went to their wedding. They used psychic paper to pretend we were invited. We just to the service where I saw them get married. They looked so happy. Mummy's dress was beautiful. I wish we could have stayed for the reception but they told me that they were under orders to leave as soon as the service was over. I loved it but I wish I'd gotten the chance to speak to them. I know I couldn't have told them who I am but it would still have been nice to talk with them. I was surprised you weren't there; I'd have thought you would have been. I'm glad you weren't though or I probably wouldn't have been allowed.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner but I've been ill and then it wouldn't let me on to the log in area.**


	99. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I found out about something else you've done today. You abandoned Jack. Your so called 'friend' Captain Jack Harkness. He died to buy you more time, to destroy the earth with that Delta Wave, but then Rose brought him back to life. He became a fixed point and you knew. He was meant to be your friend but because he became a fixed point, you abandoned him. You left him stranded there. By himself. It wasn't his fault, but you didn't care.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late but I can't get on to the log in page.**


	100. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I felt so angry when I found out about what you did to Jack. How would you like it if someone you thought was your friend had abandoned you? He died for you, in your name, to buy you time but you still abandoned him. How could you do that? I know that he'd become a fact and by instinct you stay away but you can fight instinct. It wasn't his fault. He didn't ask Rose to bring him back. He didn't ask Rose to make him a fact. If it was anyone's fault it was Rose's. Yet you took her and left him. Where's the justice in that. Where's the logic in that? You are such a disappointment to your 'friends'.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	101. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Why do you pretend to be a pacifist? You used to argue with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart all the time about the use of guns and a military solution as a first resort but you're no better. How many times have you killed innocent people? You killed 20,000 of them in Pompeii. Vesuvius wouldn't have erupted if it wasn't for you. Even worse, if that's possible, you persuaded Donna that it was right to kill 20,000 innocent people. You make me sick. I hate you. I hate everything about you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this sooner but my internet packed in.**


	102. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

How could you be such a hypocrite? You pretend to be one thing but what you really are is what you look down on. You're nothing more than a murderer. I know that I've killed but that was different, I didn't have a choice but you did and you do. You just choose to kill. I hate the way you look down on everyone as though you're the best in the universe when really you're the worst. I hate the way you pretend to be something you're not and I hate the way you argue with someone because they're doing something you'd probably be doing if they hadn't suggested it first.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	103. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm getting better at killing now. I don't hesitate as much. I still wish that I didn't have to kill but at least getting better at it means that it is over sooner for them and less people will have to die. Even if they are homeless and so worthless. It also means that the time to kill you is also coming. It will be here soon. Your hearts' beats are numbered.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but my internet died. It's all better now though so I'll be updating regularly again.**


	104. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Are you worried yet? You will be dying very soon now. I hope you are. I hope you know that you can't run, that you can't hide. I want you to know what is coming for you. You deserve it Mr Doctor, after everything you've done. Everyone you've hurt, including my Mummy and Daddy. I want you to pay for it. For every bit of hurt you've caused.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: WOW! I can't believe it, chapter 100 (not including specials). I never thought I'd get this far.**


	105. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

You change people. And I don't mean in a good way. You make your friends like you. They start off as an average human but they end up a soldier. You change people into soldiers even though you claim to hate violence. Rose – you're average nineteen year old. She worked in a shop; she had a boyfriend and was just an average human. Until you arrived. Now she's a soldier and lost her boyfriend because of you. Martha – you're average student. She was training to be a student; she had a loving family and was just an average human. Until you arrived. Now she's a soldier and her family are scarred forever for what they saw during the Master's reign because of you. There are countless others to, too many to count. You changed them all.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**Anonymous – Thanks for reviewing!**


	106. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It makes me so angry to know that you are changing people and that you don't even care that you're ruining their lives. How could you do that? How could anyone be that cruel? Their lives were fine before they met you, but you ruined them. Those that you didn't kidnap you had to persuade to come with you so that you could change them. Not that you would tell them how they would end up. How all your 'friends' end up. A soldier or dead. It makes me so angry that you could do that.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: A couple of people have asked me now how long I am going to carry this on for, I am going to do about another fifty chapters and then I will probably do a sequel where Mels writes letters to the Doctor and possibly when I'm done with that a sequel with River writing letters to the Doctor.**

**Also, I'm sorry this is so late; I thought that I had already posted it.**


	107. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. The line in italics is a quote from The Sontaran Stratagem.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It makes me happy when your companions decide they want to leave. Even if you don't take them home straight away it means they have seen how evil you are and how you are trying to change them. They must really hate you when they realise what you are. What you try to do to them. I expect they're relieved that they saw what they you were trying to do to them and realised they must get away. It's like what Martha said to Donna when you were fighting the Sontarans. _'he's like fire - stand to close and people get burned.'_ You're dangerous and it makes me happy when your friends realise that and leave you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	108. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I feel lonely. I am always so alone. I wish I could have a friend. Someone I could trust, someone who would play with me, someone I could tell all my secrets to. I know I never can, but I wish I could. I don't have any friends. My Mummy and Daddy don't want me anymore and I've never met anyone my age. There's no one who cares about me except Doctor Renfrew and he's going mad. I'm so alone. I wish I wasn't.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	109. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I wish there was someone I could trust. Someone I could tell all my secrets too. Someone who I could follow blindly. Someone I could put my life in their hands. It's never going to happen though. My Mummy and Daddy don't love me, I have no friends and the only person in the entire universe who cares about me even a little bit has now gone more or less mad. It hurts to think that no one out there likes me. That there's no one out there I can trust. Maybe once this is all over there will be someone I can trust. Maybe once I've killed you there will be people who like me and who I could trust everything in.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	110. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Did you trust your friends? Well the people you call your friends. Do you trust my Mummy and Daddy? I wish there was somebody I could trust. I wonder what it feels like to be able to trust someone. Do you know? Is there someone you would drop everything for? Someone you would sacrifice your own life to save? Someone you trust with your life? From what I know about you, I doubt that there is but I wish I knew what it felt like to trust.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	111. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

What is it like to have friends? Is it fun? Does it make you feel safe? Are they always there for you, even when it is hard to be? From what I heard it is fun, they do make you feel safe and they are always there for you, if they're a true friend. I wish I had a friend like that. Just one. It would make me so happy to know that there's someone who likes me. That's all I'm asking for, one friend, just one. That's not too much to ask is it?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	112. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

You don't really have friendship for K9 your robot dog, do you? You just build a new model whenever something happens to him. That's not real friendship. When you lost the first K9, all you did was pull a box into the console room with K9 II written on the side and a grin on your face. You weren't even upset at the first K9 choosing to leave you, you were just excited to have a chance to build a K9. So what do you have, you still have K9 and the companionship that brings.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	113. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Tick Tock Nursery Rhyme. They are owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

They told me a nursery rhyme today. It's called 'Tick Tock Goes the Clock' and it is about your death.

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_We laughed at fate and mourned her,_

_Tick tock goes the clock_

_Even for the Doctor …_

I think it's a very good rhyme. _Tick tock goes the clock._ It just shows you that your time is ticking away. Each tick of the clock brings your death a second closer. A second closer until I kill you. Some people think you're immortal but it's not true. I'll just kill you in your regeneration cycle. Everybody dies Mr Doctor. Even you. Every tick of the clock brings your death a second closer. Death comes for us all. _Even for the Doctor …_

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	114. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Sometimes I get scared. You are the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm and I'm just a little girl. How am I ever going to kill you? You are over 900 years old and I'm just 6. You've lived so much more than me. You have so much more experience of the universe than me. Sometimes I despair over whether I'll be able to kill you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but o flames please.**


	115. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I can't tell anyone that I'm scared. That I'm scared of my nightmares. That I'm scared that my Mummy and Daddy don't love me. That I'm scared of you. Whenever I do tell them I'm scared, they just laugh and tell me to grow up. Only babies feel scared. Not me. Not at my age. I shouldn't feel scared. I'm too old to feel scared anymore. But I do feel scared. What's wrong with me? I can't tell anyone or they'll laugh. That just makes me feel even worse.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	116. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I've been having nightmares. I can't tell anyone about them though or they'll laugh. The eyes of the people they've forced me to kill haunt me in my dreams. They follow me. Even when I'm awake I can see them sometimes. They hate me for what I did to them. It scares me to see them. The reminders of what I've had to do. Nobody cares though, and I have to keep on killing, knowing that their eyes will join all the others. I can kill with less hesitation now. It's easy to kill now. It's afterwards I don't like. I don't think I'll ever be free of them.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	117. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I hate my nightmares. I wake up screaming in the night. The eyes don't fade with the dream; I can still see them in my mind's eye. So I scream. I scream until Doctor Renfrew comes in to look after me. I tell him what I can, but I can't tell him why they haunt me. He can't really answer me because he's going mad so sometimes I don't bother telling him. Sometimes I do though, he can't give me a proper answer because I can't tell him everything and he's going mad, but sometimes it helps to tell someone who won't laugh at me. They frighten me so much the eyes. They want revenge. They want to make me pay for what I did to them. It scares me. It scares me so very much.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	118. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

You've really fooled Sarah Jane Smith, haven't you? After travelling with you for three years, you left her. You left Sarah Jane three hundred miles from her home, with no way for her to get home. You promised her that you'd come back but then she didn't see you again for forty years. You've broken so many promises to her and yet she still trusts you. After all the damage you've done, you couldn't leave her alone could you. You keep going back. She must have been brainwashed to keep welcoming you back.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	119. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I feel so sorry for Sarah Jane. I feel pity for her. She's had a hard life. Sarah Jane became an orphan when she was three months old, she met you and so there was no chance that the rest of her life would be normal. I don't only pity her, I can emphasise with her to. I never knew my parents. I know how it feels to grow up without a clue of what your parents were like. Although she does have more than I do. I know what my parents look like but that's it. She knows stories about her parents. I don't. I don't know anything about them.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	120. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Kasserlena.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I heard about Jenny today. Your daughter. She died in your arms and yet you didn't try and save her, you just talked to her. How cold hearted can you get? You may not have liked her because of what she was created to be, but to let her die is just plain evil. It wasn't her fault that she's your daughter, that she was created to be a soldier. She took that bullet to save you but you wouldn't raise a finger to save her. You're evil. Pure evil.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	121. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I felt so sorry for Jenny when I heard about her. She didn't deserve to die; she wasn't even a day old. Her whole life she spent trying to help you, trying to impress you. You didn't care though, you just let her die. How much it must have hurt her to see that despite everything she did in her life, trying to impress you, you still didn't care for her. It makes me so angry that anyone could that. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you could. Jenny had such a hard life, even if it was only for a day. And it was because of you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	122. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

What is it like out there in the universe, among the stars? I wish could travel out there. It would be amazing. Sailing out to see the stars. If I went, I'd save people. I wouldn't hurt them like you do. I never will be able to though because I need to kill you. It's what I've been raised to do since birth. The idea of seeing the universe is a dream, it can never happen while you're still alive. I wish it was real though. I wish I really could see the stars.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	123. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owed by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I heard about what you did when you were hiding like the coward you are at Farringdon School for Boys. You fell in love. With Joan Redfern. You changed back to the Doctor to save the earth. But you wouldn't change into John Smith again for love. Joan was right you know. John Smith was by far a braver man than you. You only changed, he died. She was also right about the deaths you caused. The Headmaster; Mr Rocastle, the farmer; Mr Clarke, the servant; Jenny, The school boy; Jeremy Baines and the little girl; Lucy Cartwright. None of them would have died if it wasn't for you going there. It's your fault they died.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	124. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

You are so cruel and I hate you for it. Joan Redfern had already lost her husband to the Boer War and then you come along and break her heart. Don't you have any morals at all? I suppose, at least she fell in love again and had a good life but she didn't ever forget that history teacher, John Smith. What right did you have to hurt her like that? To hurt anyone like that? You are a vile and cruel old man and I hate you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	125. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm going to run away. I don't know how, or when, just that I will. My time here is nearly over. Soon I'll have a new life. No one to tell me what to do and no one telling me what my future is and no one telling me who I should kill. Just me, by myself, on my own, controlling my own future. I can't wait. It is going to be fantastic.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	126. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Do you know why I want to run away? I'll tell you, it's because I'm tired of being told what to do, I'm tired of having my future mapped out for me and I'm tired of being alone. I just want a friend, just one. Is that too much to ask for? I don't know how I'm going to run away, but I will. Soon. I'm not going to be here for much longer. I'll be free. I'll be able to do whatever I want and they won't ever find me. I'm good at making myself sink into the shadows. I'm good at staying unnoticed. They taught me and now I'm going to use their own skills against them.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	127. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I know what you did to Wilfred Mott. You took his granddaughter, his only granddaughter and made her part Time-Lord. She's lucky to be alive. Wilfred Mott is lucky that he is still a grandfather. But she could die, so very easily. All she has to do is remember. You, or the TARDIS, or Christmas 2006, or the Sontarans, or any of it. If she does remember, and she could so easily, you'll have killed her. Another innocent life.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**earlyable – Thank you for your review!**


	128. Chapter 124

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Wilfred Mott must have felt so guilty after his adventure with you. He had helped the man who harmed his granddaughter and then you sacrificed that regeneration to save him. This would have been great except you made such a big deal out of it that you made him feel extremely guilty. I doubt he'll ever stop feeling guilty about it. And it's your fault. Entirely your fault.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	129. Chapter 125

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I know what you did to Susan. Your own granddaughter, you took her from her home and took her with you when you stole the TARDIS. Then when you got bored of having her with you, you abandoned her, with no way for her to get home. You told her that you would come back for her. You did but it wasn't until your eighth regeneration that you bothered with it. As though that wasn't enough you destroyed Gallifrey knowing that there was a possibility that she was there. She might have fought in the Time War; she might have stayed on Earth. You don't know and yet you still destroyed Gallifrey and possibly her. She might be alive, she might not but you haven't bothered to check have you. It just goes to show, you don't really love Susan.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	130. Chapter 126

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I feel so sorry for Susan. She adored you. She really did. Yet you still abandoned her. It must have hurt her so badly. It hurt me when I realised that my parents have abandoned me, so I guess it must have hurt Susan for you to abandon her. You never think about how much you hurt people, do you? There are people all over the universe that you have hurt and you continue to hurt people. You're cruel, evil and unfeeling. I hate you.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but o flames please.**


	131. Chapter 127

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm definitely running away. I've made all my plans and I'm about to write a letter to Doctor Renfrew so he knows that I'm sorry and that I'm glad he's been there for me when no one else was. I don't know what I'd do without him. I guess I'm going to find out. Tomorrow I leave, never to return. I'm going to miss Doctor Renfrew but no one else. I'm not going to miss any of this. I can't wait, my only regret is leaving Doctor Renfrew but I'm sure he'll understand and if he knew what was going on and he was sane then he would support me in it.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	132. Chapter 128

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I've written that letter to Doctor Renfrew now. It tells him how much I love him and how sorry I am. Not just for running away but also about him having to be near the Silence and losing his mind. There are so many bad things that have happened to him because of me. What I am being trained to be. So really, that makes it my fault. I feel so guilty about it. He's been so kind to me and now on top of everything else, I'm running away and I'm never coming back. I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble from them.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	133. Chapter 129

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I ran away today. My plan worked. They're probably running around all over the place trying to find me right now. They won't manage though; I'm too good at what they taught me. I can become all but invisible as I move around, sinking into the shadows. They'll never find me. Ever. I'm free. Finally, I'm free.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**Bridget Emerson – Thanks! I'm not planning on stopping any time soon.**


	134. Chapter 130

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I love this freedom. Being able to get up when I like, being able to do what I like, being able to play when I like. It's fantastic. I control my future now. Not them, it will never be them again. My life with them is just a bad dream now. I have woken up and now I can do whatever I like and there's no one to stop me or tell me that's enough. I can be my own person now and I love it.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	135. Chapter 131

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It's not all fun and games, living on the streets. I brought some food with me from the orphanage but that's all run out now. Now I don't know where my next meal is coming from. I have to scrounge through bins or beg for money. It's the only way to survive. I go through bins more than I beg though. Anyone who sees me could tell _them_ about me and then they would take me back. And I don't want to go back. Not ever.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	136. Chapter 132

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

As much as I love this life there are parts that I don't like as much. For one, the ever-constant hunger. I am never fully satisfied, there is never the feeling of having eaten enough but I think that it is a reasonable price to pay for this freedom. I would rather be hungry and free than full-up and trapped.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	137. Chapter 133

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Winter is coming. It is very cold here. Every night as I try to get to sleep I shiver. I shiver for most of the day as well. I suppose that it's not very surprising as the only clothes I have are a thin cotton dress and a raggedy cardigan. I don't regret it though, running away. It was the best decision I've ever made.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	138. Chapter 134

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I am so cold. I'm curled up on a street corner trying to keep warm at the moment. I already can't feel my nose. It's gone numb from the cold. I'm shivering violently, my body attempting to keep itself warm and trying to adjust to this new lifestyle. I wouldn't change it though. Not for anything, even the chance to be warm again. It feels strange now, the idea of warmth. It's just a faraway memory or a distant dream. I think I'll go and steal a blanket now. It might warm me up a bit.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but o flames please.**


	139. Chapter 135

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I know there are homeless shelters. I know there are groups of homeless people sticking together. I can't go anywhere like that though. Any one of them could sell me out. Especially if they were offered money or food or the chance to get off of the streets for good. No, it's too risky to go anywhere near any people. I'm better off on my own. That's what I hate the most. I am free but I can't try and make friends without the risk of being found.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	140. Chapter 136

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I wish I could have friends. I'm free but I still can't have friends. I hate it. It's still better than being there though. I can be free but have no friends, or I can be trapped and have no friends. It's not a hard choice. There isn't a choice at all really. I'm staying here and I'm never going back. Ever.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but o flames please.**


	141. Chapter 137

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Before I escaped, I'd always dreamt of seeing the stars. I thought that once I had successfully run away that I would be able to. But I can't. There aren't any in the sky above me. I'm looking right now and they aren't there. I can only see them when I'm in an area without any lamp posts, or where they're all broken. I wish I could always see them. They're so beautiful. I want to travel among them and I will. One day.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	142. Chapter 138

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I wish I could have friends. I've dreamt about having friends for as long as I can remember. It's too risky though. If someone says they're my friend but they're not really then they could sell me out to _them_. Even now when I thought I was completely free of them, they still control me. If it wasn't for them then I could have friends. I could let people see me. I could have a family. I can't though and I never will be able to.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	143. Chapter 139

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

Today was a good day. I found $16 lying around on the street. I was able to buy some food. I'm full for the first time in ages. It was great. I hope I find just as much money tomorrow. I doubt I will though, today I just got lucky. I think I'm looking forward to more days when I'll be lucky. I'd always taken food for granted before I ran away but now I realise how thankful I should have been.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. I overslept this morning and then I had to run out the door. I didn't have time to write this chapter until now. I hope you enjoy it and think it's worth the wait. Sorry it took so long,**

**Pilko95**


	144. Chapter 140

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I wasn't lucky today and now I'm starving again. I got even less than usual. I wish I'd thought to keep some of the money I found yesterday back for a case like this. Now I'm going to have to steal some food. I don't like having to steal food, it's more risky and it's not fair on the shopkeepers. I begged one of them for food once but he told me to clear off and if he ever saw me again around his shop then he'd call the police. It's not my fault I'm hungry. By the look of him he has more than enough to spare whereas I have next to nothing. It's just not fair.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	145. Chapter 141

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I found a newspaper today. There was a picture of me in it. They want me back. There was reward money if someone finds me. $801 if they bring me back and $481 if they give information on my whereabouts. I'm going to have to be even more careful now because there is no way I am going to let them find me. I'm never going back there. Never.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	146. Chapter 142

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I wish there was someone I could trust. Someone to take care of me, to love me, to keep my secrets. There isn't though and there never will be. Especially with that newspaper article. With those rewards everyone will want to hand me back over to them, no one will want to help me. I have nothing to offer them. I'm by myself and I always will be.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I don't know when I'll be able to post this, the internet's down.**


	147. Chapter 143

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I met a woman today. A kind woman. I wasn't being as careful as I should have been and she saw me. The woman gave me her lunch. It was very tasty. I think she felt sorry for me. No one's ever felt sorry for me before. She asked me to come back tomorrow and she'd give me more food. I won't though it's too risky. She might betray me and hand me over to them.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	148. Chapter 144

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I wish I could have gone back to the nice lady today but it was too risky. She could have got them and tried to trap me. I'm in a different part of New York now. If she tells them where I was then they'll be looking all over there for me. It's risky staying in New York but there's nowhere else I can get to. I just hope that she doesn't betray me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	149. Chapter 145

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I hate the way people look at me. Whenever someone sees me, which isn't very often, they glare at me. Why would they do that? I haven't hurt them. Maybe it's because I'm homeless so I'm covered in dirt and that means that they are scared of me. They don't know me though. They have no right to make judgements on me like that. It's not fair.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	150. Chapter 146

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It really upsets me when people judge by appearances. When they can't look past what is on the outside. Haven't they heard the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'? I can't help that I'm covered in grime. It's part of being homeless but because I'm homeless they think I'm dangerous. They stay away from me when they see me and warn their children to keep their distance. They don't know me. I wouldn't hurt them but they still judge me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	151. Chapter 147

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Kasserlena.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

It was raining today, really hard. In one way I like it, it means that it is easier for me to stay hidden because there are less people to see me. On the other hand, it's harder to steal food because there are less people for the shopkeepers to watch. I found out another good thing about the rain today. It's water. Of course I knew that already but it means that I can use water to clean myself. It didn't go as well as I'd hoped but I am definitely cleaner. And wetter. Hopefully it means that less people will glare at me when they see me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post this I wrote it but then I forgot to post it. I didn't realise I hadn't until now.**


	152. Chapter 148

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I hate the looks of pity I get when people see me. They are either afraid of me, or they pity me. Why should they pity me? I escaped! I got away and I'm never going back. My life is so much better now. Yes, my life is still far from perfect but at least now I am free. I control my future. Not them. Never again. I don't want anyone's pity. They can keep it for themselves. They don't know anything about me. Instead of their pity I would rather have some food or some money so I can buy food. Why can't they understand that? Pity doesn't help me. It doesn't bring me food or warmth or safety. Instead of pitying me, why don't they do anything that is actually helpful?

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: In a couple of days I'm going to be starting a sequel to this story where Mels writes letters to the Doctor. I'm struggling to think of any ideas for names though. All I can come up with are 'Mels writes to the Doctor' and 'Letters to the Doctor 2'. Both sound rather boring so if you have any ideas please let me know through either a review or PM me. I will then choose the name I like best and I will give the person who came up with that name full credit for it.**


	153. Chapter 149

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Anon.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I wish people wouldn't fear me. They don't know me so why should they fear me? It's just not right. It's not like you being feared. Plenty of people know what you've done. All of those bad things that you've done. That means that they should fear you. They don't want to be next. It's different to people fearing me because no one knows who I am. I'm just a little girl, they shouldn't fear me.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**Anon – Thanks for the review. Thanks for the ideas as well.**


	154. Chapter 150

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

**A/N: I can't believe that this is the last chapter! At least there's a sequel to look forward to though.**

Dear Mr Doctor,

I'm dying. But that's alright, it's quite alright. Because I can fix that. It's easy really. Regeneration. I'm scared that I'll do something wrong or that it'll hurt but you've done it ten times so it can't be that bad. I'm feeling quite excited about it. It's probably going to be fun. I hope someone sees, the look on their face will be so funny. Also, if I regenerate then I'll look different. That means that they won't know what I'll look like and that means that it will be much harder for them to find me. I can't wait.

Love From

Melody

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late in being posted but I was deciding what title I should use for the sequel.**

**First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone who suggested a title. Anon, Annabeth The Unicorn, pres1111, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg and GoForTehGig. All your titles were brilliant, I loved them all. It was very close but I have decided that I will use Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg's title 'Letters to Timeboy'. If you're wondering why Timeboy, at the end of the flashback in Let's Kill Hitler, Mels says 'Catch you later, Timeboy.' Once again all suggestions were very much appreciated and it was very close. Thank you.**

**I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic and to everyone who has taken the time to review. As well as everyone who has given me chapter ideas. A special thank you to Dalekgirl, Kasserlena, Platypus with A Fez, AccioDoctorWho, HPMewmorpher and 10-11thDoctorLove, who have stuck with me since the beginning. Thanks guys!**

**The first chapter of Letters to Timeboy will be posted tomorrow. You'll be able to find it on my profile or by looking on the archive under the names of 11****th**** Doctor and Melody P. II/Mels. I hope to see you there.**

**Wow, that's a long author's note and I'm going to stop now so that I can post it.**


End file.
